End Transmission
by Yaoimelody
Summary: human!AU


"Hey Mordecai," Benson startled the blue haired adult from his slight nap on the couch in the park's house. Ignoring that it was cutting in to the younger's work time, because he was too excited to yell out of the anger.

The gangly male sat up and rubbed an eye, careful not to smudge his eyeliner, "Oh hey, uh," he yawned, "I was just taking a two second break, heh," earning a face, he stifled a yawn now feeling interested.

Sitting down next to his employee, he grinned as much as he allowed, "Well, I thought about… your offer…" he started then finishing, "And I say yes."

"Oh, of course you say, n-" blinking in surprise and widening his eyes slightly is disbelief, "Wait, 'yes'?" Before his boyfriend could repeat himself, the blue-adorned man nearly crushed him in a hug, "This is so great! We need to get all your stuff packed and- Shoot, I need to get Rigby to move in the other guest room." He then got up quickly and called out he was going to go get the wily male from the coffee shop to tell and convince him.

"Yeah…" Benson told the slammed house door, "I'll just get my boxes… I made the decision when you asked me a few weeks ago," he sighed and wanted to fall into the couch, feeling like such an obsessed girlfriend, bringing his hand to his face and rubbed the now smooth jaw- realizing he shaved to pass the time this morning- bringing the hand to cover his face for moment. Even though he knew the jay-obsessed boy cared, he wasn't good at staying still for what it was worth.

"Oh dear, are you sad Benson?" It was none other than Pops; with his unruly bleach blond curly hair and childishly chubby cheeks even though he were only a little younger than Benson and had a mini top hat on his head that stayed on for whatever magical reason, but his somewhat put together suit didn't fit his immature behaviors and his septum piercing that had a cartoonish mustache on it made him look a bit odd. It was obvious he didn't currently know or have a style.

The brunet scooted over a bit and dropped the hand from his face when the other decided to sit down next to him, "Not really, but it's about Mordecai somewhat."

The blond looks a bit confused, "Why would something about him make you sad? Is he being a bully?"

Then it dawned on Benson, they hadn't told any of them about their relationship, "Did he ever ask if I could move in to his room?"

The slightly younger bobbed his head in a strange nod, "Oh yes, but it confused me why his room in particular."

The boss gulped silently, "Pops, Mordecai and I… are… together," flinching, he felt odd until he heard the usual giggles.

"I knew it," the manager chuckles stopped for a moment, "So why are you so sad? Isn't he going to get Rigby to get him to agree?"

The other man felt stupid for his feelings and composed himself, "Yeah, I mean… I'm being irrational," standing up he went to the door, "Thanks Pops, now I should go get my stuff," walking out and as he went down the porch, noticing Mitchell (or as the others refer to as "Muscle Man") and "Fives" (his real name is unknown even though he was obviously hired) laughing and taking up the bottom steps of the porch. Irked, he opened his mouth to bellow, but noted how the tanned and thin bully would blush deep enough to be seen when the human-formed ghost went on about something that was somewhat decodable. It didn't help that they obviously has something going on for each other, but now he felt bad again; how could that work? 'Maybe they'll figure something out…'

Deciding to just walk in the small space between them, Benson made his way to his car, grinning as he got on and could finally get his things and put them where they belonged.

~~

"Hey Margaret, where's Rigby?" The naturally dark-haired asked the coffee shop worker infamous for going out with many men.

She then put on sweet eyes as she noticed her latest target, "Nah, but I'm here. Say, where have you been lately? I missed you."

Ignoring the tone, he shrugged, "I've been busy," he scanned all over and noticed the short man finally walking in.

"With what?" He turned back around to find the bright red haired woman leaning in.

"My boyfriend," he emphasized and nearly grinned at her facial expression. She had messed with his head too many times to count.

"Who? Rigby?" Said man sat down next to Mordecai and then grew curious.

Smiling gently, "If you must know, which is really none of your business, it's Benson."

"You're dating… Benson?" She nearly dropped the glass coffee pot and his friend had about the same expression.

That was until she huffed away and he grinned mischievously, "Something told me that. So what's up, dude?"

The man couldn't back down, "Not much… Okay, so I asked Benson if he could move into the room we're currently sharing, and he actually said yes."

Processing it, the raccoon-obsessed boy tilted his head, "So that mean there'll be three people? I don't… Hey! You're kicking me out!"

"No, I'm not, there's a guest bedroom next door to the one we currently share, remember?" Corrected the taller and raised a brow at the other, when he was suddenly calm.

"Yeah, okay… But I better get help sorting through all the stuff on my trampoline," this certain design of the jumping-escalating toy was shorter, but long enough to fit a person on it, sprawled out and was more comfortable covering in clothing oddly.

"Fine," sighed Mordecai and got up to go tell his boyfriend the good news eagerly. He decided to walk back to the park slowly to allow Rigby to catch up and to think about what would happen now. Would they actually get a cat? Would Rigby start spiting him due to having to share his best friend and practical brother? Would… 'No, stop it,' he told himself finally and noticed a few bigger boxes sitting on the porch steps that the two previous inhabitants had left eventually.

He spotted Benson among the boxes at last and carefully made his way over to hug the opposing eagerly. They kissed gently and split apart at the sound of Rigby's fake gagging sounds, noticing that the dark brunet was jesting at the wide grin. This time the went back in and ignored the shorter, hearing Pops' cries of "Good show! Jolly good show!"

Bending down to get a box and with his decade older boyfriend copying, Mordecai smiled and went to go bring it in the house. Where Benson and all of his stuff truly belonged.


End file.
